


Two drabbles

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Borrow<br/>Prompt 2: Fail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two drabbles

#13 Borrow

 

“Please don’t do this. Please,” the President begs softly, her voice trembling slightly. But he ignores her plea. He asks the question that puts tears in her eyes. “Captain Apollo, do you remember that?”

 

And Lee does remember, that time she borrowed his uniform jacket because she had been so cold, her disease preventing her from keeping herself warm. He remembers how he held her freezing hands hoping to bring some warmth back into them. Laura smiled at him, called him Captain Apollo and he had fallen in love with her.

 

And she had fallen in love with his father.

 

#66 Fail

 

She could feel her life slipping away from her. She had felt it long before Cottle told she only had weeks to live, but now that she could finally put a time to it, what was left of her life seemed so much more trivial.

 

Her own body was failing her and she felt as if her mind was joining it. Lee’s gentle caress didn’t make her shiver anymore, she could no longer find comfort in his strong arms and his kisses stopped making her feel alive. She was failing him.

 

It wasn’t until she heard the barely audible words, those three words, whispered in her ear that Laura felt she still had something to live for. 


End file.
